simulations_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: Season 1
Big Brother's first season is Simulations Roblox 3rd simulation ever. Episode 1: Two-Night Premiere Event (Day 1) 16 houseguests, from Simulation Roblox's past are introduced to the public. They are: * AriFunni: Winner of The Four. * iiChaoticHusky: Escaped, Escape The Night: 1990. * GalacticYoshi: Escaped, Escape The Night: 1990 * Technocal: Eliminated in Week One, The Four. * lmmortxl: Eliminated in Week Four, The Four, and 4th Place: Escape The Night: 1990. * TiceMaiden: 10th Place, Escape The Night: 1990. * AxelsUniverse: 7th Place, Escape The Night: 1990. * Fineperson24: 4th Place: The Four, and 5th Place: Escape The Night: 1990. These 8 houseguests soon enter the Big Brother house, but Ari was called to the diary room. She was told that America voted for her to have a special power in the first ever Head Of Household competition, which would be revealed once the other 8 houseguests have moved in. The next 8 houseguests are revealed, and they are: * YizaRose: 8th Place: Escape The Night: 1990. * Dapale: 3rd Place, The Four. * LxxryKoopa: 9th Place: Escape The Night: 1990. * Garman2399: 6th Place: Escape The Night: 1990. * prettierandcuter: Eliminated in Week One: The Four * EvanTheMouse: Eliminated in Week 5: The Four. * callmehbob: Lost Challenge against AriFunni: The Four. * r0cu: Didn't get to challenge a member of the four: The Four. Once the next 8 houseguests enter the house, callmehbob is called to the diary room. She was told America voted her least for a secret power, and she would be one of the Head Of Household's two nominees in Week 1. All 16 houseguests are called to the living room, and Ari reveals her power. Big Brother says more information. Ari will be the first ever HoH of the summer, and Bob would be one of her nominees, and Ari could either do that, or be given a secret power. Ari decided to not use her power, but Bob would remain on the chopping block. Ari heads back into the DR to reveal that her new power is a Big Brother swap, and somebody would go home, on night 1. Ari reveals it to the house, and Big Brother says to pick four people to compete in the Hit The Road competition. Ari chooses Yiza, r0cu, and Galactic. Bob was the fourth person chosen due to her punishment. The Hit The Rode competition was called: Time is on the clock. Each houseguest had to successfully answer questions about time. The 3 fastest people going through the obstacle challenge to answer, after answering every question, stay in the Big Brother house, but the slowest person is evicted. After the competition is finished, it was time to reveal the results. The fastest person was r0cu, with a final time of 4 minutes, 56 seconds. 2nd place went to Galactic. It was down to Yiza and Bob, and the slowest person with a time of 15 minutes, 20 seconds was Bob. Bob then exited the Big Brother house, as the lost the HTR competition. Final Results of HTR: 1st: r0cu: 4:56. 2nd: Galactic: 5:12. 3rd: Yiza: 12:59 4th: Bob: 15:20. Evicted. The next thing to happen is a knock on the door, all of a sudden a whole new person appears! iJulyWoozy, the only noobies is now in the game! The episode then concludes, as after 2 hours, Big Brother has ended, for the night!